phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Khajiit Tenets
The Khajiit Tenets are the set of rules intended to govern the actions of all Khajiit. It has been said that these Tenets were discovered in the Cavern of Ma'Teng, along with a many other writings and pictorials that would help establish today's Khajiit society. The first transcribed copy is passed down to each new Rakashan Clan Mother. Below is the most recent translation of these Tenets with annotations. The First Tenet Honor the Moon for only it truly knows our fate. Rule of Order: The Khajiit follow these Tenets with the understanding that the former Tenet is more important than the latter. As the first Tenet, this rule trumps all others, thus the Khajiit believe that honoring the Moon is the greatest of all actions. As such, the seasonal full moon festivals take precedence over all other activities. *It is important to note that the Khajiit do not worship the Moon, they just strongly revere it. In their doctrine, the Moon gave them a sense of purpose. Some historians equate "purpose" with "reason" or "sentience." While the Khajiit continue to give thanks for this gift, they understand that the Moon is not a divinity and is incapable of action other than watching over them. Acknowledgment of Fate: Another important aspect of the First Tenet is the acknowledgment of fate. A Khajiit who lives his life well makes little effort to change or avoid fate. Some Khajiit would admit that doing otherwise is futile. While the Tenet does not explicitly tell the Khajiit to "embrace fate," the Clan Mothers have included that message with this Tenet. Even Ma'Teng, who knew well in advance of the assassination plot against him, welcomed his attackers for he knew it was his fate to die. The Second Tenet Honor the Spirits for only they can speak with the Moon. First Annotation: The Second Tenet, a clear direction to respect the spirit energies, has been expounded upon by the Clan Mothers extensively. Not only do they say to give thanks, but also a Khajiit should never willingly harm or abuse a spirit. The Clan Mothers will often cite The Gift of the Black Deceiver as an example of the consequences of breaking this tenet. Some even take the tenet one step further proclaim that it is the Khajiit's responsibility to protect the spirits as well. Second Annotation: Again, the Moon is emphasized in this tenet, but this time its connection to the spirit world is established. Khajiit believe that some spirits carry messages from the Moon and by listening to them, an individual can find their way along the Moonstrings or a Khajiit's path of destiny. See Khajiit Spirituality The Third Tenet ''Honor your Clan Mother and your Mane for only they are wise enough to lead us. Acknowledgment of Authority: This tenet clearly establishes the ruling class and that a Khajiit may only follow one Clan Mother and Mane pairing. At the signing of Ma'Rakash's resolution, several Khajiit seers attempted to dissolve the pact by citing this tenet in an attempt to keep the Khajiit unified under one pairing. While the intent was noble, the end result was short-sighted as a second civil war loomed. In the end, it was Clan Mother A'Lissi who allowed the resolution to stand. She stated that under this tenet there may be many Clan Mothers and many Manes, but a Khajiit must be loyal to only one pairing. The Fourth Tenet Honor your Clan for only with them can you be safe. First Annotation: At the time of Ma'Teng's death, many clans still existed. Interestingly, despite the existence of this tenet, Ma'Teng's efforts united the Khajiit under one Clan Mother and one Mane. It is speculated that Khajiit at the time understood this to literally mean "one clan." After Ma'Rakash's resolution, the tenet continued to hold true as it does not explicitly state that only one clan may exist. Second Annotation: Clan Mothers have expounded upon this tenet's meaning to include the give-and-take relationship between a Khajiit and his clan. Essentially, they say that a Khajiit must help protect the clan in order to help protect themselves. The expansion of this tenet's meaning can be traced back to the signing of Ma'Rakash's resolution. Since that time, training in one of the Khajiiti martial arts has become a mandatory practice for Khajiit youth. The Fifth Tenet Honor your Mother and your Father for only they have brought you life. A fairly straight-forward tenet. Its meaning has since been expanded such that all family should be honored. The Sixth Tenet Honor all Khajiit for we all share the same blood. This tenet would later serve as proof that Khajiit were never intended to become one unified society. Furthermore, Clan Mothers have used this tenet as the catch-all for interactions with other Khajiit. While there are many different personalities among Khajiit, those who abide by the tenets understand that the Sixth Tenet means more than simply respecting those Khajiit whom have earned it, but also giving respect to those whom have not. The Seventh Tenet Honor yourself for no one else will if you cannot. The final tenet has been annotated by several Clan Mothers encouraging many concepts. *''A Khajiit does not wallow in self-pity for all should embrace their fate''.--Again, another reference to fate. Presumably, Khajiit who attempt alter their destiny are scorned and ostracized. *''Honor yourself by being honorable.''--A subtle reminder to live by the tenets. May also infer that a Khajiit should not harm himself through unsavory actions. *''Respect yourself by keeping a clean body and a clean mind.''--Touches on several aspects including proper grooming, moderate use of toxins and avoidance of unsavory actions or ideas. Category: Evernight Miscellaneous